Chances
by Mew57
Summary: "You never know when life surprises you... especially when you least expect it." Two young people going on with their monotonous life but a chance encounter may change their lives forver. Goku x Chichi, but other characters and couples will appear too :) Story originally by 'Anime dbz'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own dragonball/z. *sobs* ToT**

**Author's Notice : This story is actually written by Antonieta or you may know her by pen name 'Anime dbz'. She's a talented writer and loved her stories! But since the original author decided to close her account, I asked her to let me atleast retain one of her stories and decided to translate it to English.**  
**English isn't my mother tongue but I'm trying to improve my writing skills in this language. So,if something is wrong, like grammer, etc. Do help me correct it **

When we met?

Chapter 1:

Chichi's POV:  
Every day was the same, despite having lived 24 years with my father and aunt, working together with them in the family business, my life was slowly getting boring, who would believe that in my 24 years of life, still have not had a boyfriend or anything like that. The same routines had made me tired and want it to change... I wanted my life to have a little excitement, that's why I decided to listen my friend 18, I would move to an apartment she had gotten me, it was located in one of the most prestigious condominiums in the area. I didn't waste time and waited for the weekend to arrive to start moving in. When I notified my father, he screamed to the sky, tried to convince me not to go, to stay at home as its not safe for girls (for heaven's sake, I'm an adult!) but I did not listen. After doing everything necessary and of course to convince father again that its in a safe area and promising aunt to call her everyday, I started to move to what would be my new home.

I spent many hours since I had left my old home and I had moved into my new apartment, quite spacious and it was very cute and cozy, was decorated to my taste, just missing a few things and it would be perfect, but as it was late I went to sleep.  
The next day finished what was left to do the day before, I set out to finish fixing everything and then went to buy some things to eat. During the course of the day my friend, 18 came to visit me and said that the department was very cute and homely. The rest of the day passed very quickly and the night was present, I prepared to go to sleep because the next day I had to go to work at the company.

The days passed and I got bored again but honestly it was not clear what I wanted, had thought up going to visit my family... I thought maybe my life would have a little excitement but it was not. Another day was present and as usual, I reluctantly got up to go to work after taking a bath, got dressed and had a light breakfast I prepared and left. I got on the elevator and dial the number -1 because I ran the underground where parked my car. Next to me were another four people but they got out upon arrival to the first floor so here I went alone to the underground, once the elevator reached its destination I prepared to leave the but at the time I left the elevator I stumbled upon a person, I thought I would fall down but to my great surprise, I wasn't!  
I opened my eyes and saw that I was facing a man, he was holding my waist I had my arms between my chest and his, I immediately thought about running away from him but when I saw his eyes were of a very particular colour... was between green and blue... and his hair... was golden. In that moment, I thought he was the most "handsome" man to ever walk on earth! and I do not know what had happened to me but I was left gawking at him stupidly until he spoke to me.

"Ahemm ... excuse me ... I did not mean to.." he said, stepping away from me in a hurry and apologised again as he put one hand around the back of his neck.  
"No, don't worry, you do not have to apologize. It was only an accident." I told him.  
"Here's your briefcase." He told me as he picked up my briefcase that had fallen off and was near his feet and handed it to me. "Thanks."  
"You're welcome, and I have to go and once again, sorry"; he said as he entered the elevator.  
I did not know what it was that had happened... in any other case, I would have been alert and not be so confused, instead I stayed still looking like a fool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Goku's POV:

These days I've been very busy, honestly, I am not for all these things... and for heaven's sake, I would rather be outdoors... in fresh air... then be here, locked in these four walls... slowly suffocating to boredom. My father always tells me that I along with my brother will someday run the business of the family, but honestly I do not care anything about this, my mother on the other hand argues that, someday I'll have to marry and raise a family, but it also strikes me, really cannot imagine myself with a family. Its not that I hate the idea or find it "weird" in certain respects, otherwise, I just cannot imagine myself with a baby in arms nor a child calling me dad, for me to start a family depends on a great responsibility, and I'm not exactly a role model. Bulma tells me the same thing my mother says, some day, I would have to settle down.

Bulma, one of my old best friends, I know her since I was a little kid and since then we have been very good friends and that's why I love her like a big sister. She is a strong person, a little loud (well, not that little... ^^;) but a good person but sometimes when she gets mad, its very scary. Vegeta is my cousin, he's a training junkie like me and is always trying to compete with me and defeat me (martial arts as well as in corporate world...), apparently not yet makes the idea that I am stronger than him. He's a good person but has a personality that is not able to be withstood by almost anyone. The only thing he think is that he must train and that his company is to become the best in all possible fields, cares nothing more than that... and a family is just a waste of time.  
As I finish what I had to do, I go to rest because today was a busy day. I let out a heavy sigh just thinking that tomorrow will be a day like this.

A new day is present. After taking a bath, getting dressed and having breakfast I look at the time and see which are 7:30 am I prepare to leave and go to the underground where my car is. Once I reach my destination I realize that I forgot my briefcase, so I return back to the elevator, upon entering I ran into a woman, thanks to my reflexes, I caught her before she hit the floor. And now she's too close to my body, her arms lay between her chest and mine, as I realized that I looked down and I saw her breasts pressed against me and as I realized what I was seeing turned my gaze to her face before she opened her eyes, I rarely watched (or gawked, in this case) women's breasts (I'm not a pervert like my brother!) and well, the few times I did was to realise they were plastic women (I guess you know what I mean). But no, this was not the case with her. As she opened her eyes, I immediately thought about getting away from her but also, I don't want to! I have never been so confused and nervous around a girl before! Don't know what has happened to me, left me gaping at her. She had beautiful black eyes and hair, though her hair was in a ponytail, had two strands sticking to the sides of her lovely face. I stood watching a moment but soon regain my sense and I remembered that we had crashed, tried to speak but at first, the words would not come out.

"Ahemm ... excuse me ... I did not mean to..," I said, stepping away from her body in a hurry as I apologised again.  
"No, don't worry; you do not have to apologize. It was only an accident." she told me.  
"Here's your briefcase." As I picked up her briefcase that had fallen off and was near my feet and handed it back to her.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome and I have to go and once again sorry", I said as I entered the elevator.  
I didn't want to leave her alone... yet I have to go and carry on with my boring life. I hope I can meet her again soon.

xxxxxxxx  
To be continued.

**AN: I hope you liked the first chapter**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CHICHI:

That "gold haired" man I ran into few days back was very handsome! I had never seen a person with that hair colour or such dreamy looks. Although, I only stayed with him for a while, I've been thinking about him, so much that I had a hard time paying attention on the board.

After a hard day's work, I am about to go to my apartment with the slight hope of ever running into him again, but to my disappointment, I hadn't seen him since. I reached my home and prepared something to eat and take a bath and then watch a little TV. And then went to my bedroom to rest sleep.

A new day was present and thus the new hope of getting to meet him. After doing my morning routine I prepare to go to work, got on the elevator and got to the subway. But I waited for a while, to see if I could see that man again... but sadly, I didn't and went on my way to work.

When I reached my company, my secretary tells me that my father wanted to talk to me and he was expecting me in his office.

Upon hearing this, I went to his office.  
"Good morning, father", I said while I was about to sit in the chair that was in front of my father's desk.  
"Good morning, daughter. How have you been?", wondered my father.  
"Doing fine, Dad. Melissa told me you wanted to talk to me, why do you need me for?"  
"Well, you see... tomorrow morning I will have an important meeting with one of the most respected and important businessmen in this country, so I need you to be present at this important meeting."  
"Ok, I'll be there. At what time will the meeting start?", I ask my father  
"At 9:00 o'clock, so I need you here in my office at 8:30 AM."  
"Yes, I'll be here at that time, now can I be excused".

"Yes", he said as he got to check out some papers.

I was about to leave but a question came to my mind, when opening the door to the office, I turned around and asked:  
"Father, who will be the entrepreneur to have the meeting tomorrow?"  
"Its Capsule Corporation and Sons Business Co.", my father answered still staring files in his hands.  
After that I leave the office of father and went back to continue my work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

GOKU:

"Alright! Finally finished", said Goku. I stretched my arms and placed my hands behind my head and sat at this desk so long that I was famished! And got up from my desk to get something to eat. I was walking quietly through the halls of the company, but suddenly my path was interrupted by my secretary. She told me that my father needed to talk to me, I breathed a sigh of resignation because I had an idea about what my father wanted to talk about. And if it was what I thought than 'goodbye food'. Among the office of my father and found him standing looking at the city through a large window, before I could say a word my father spoke:

"Aah... good that you are here, son".  
"You wanted to talk to me?", I ask bluntly.  
"Yes. You must leave for Europe tomorrow. Its very necessary."  
"Europe? What do you want me to go to Europe?", I really don't want to do unnecessary travels with more workloads on me.  
"I need you to do a complete inspection of all the companies and the branches and deliver me the complete report and detail everything about the situation in those parts."  
"Why not don't you send my brother?"  
"He's busy with other matters of the company and therefore cannot go. Now stop your complaining".  
"This well... ughh ... alright I'll go". I answer reluctantly. " I guess I have no other choice, tomorrow I'll go to Europe", I say as I turn around.

It was already 5 pm now, 2 hours before departure time but I decided to leave early because I had to fix everything for tomorrow to go on the trip. I arrange my bag with all the documents needed and then got ready to leave, when I get department first thing I did was buy a plane ticket for 8:30 in the morning, then arrange my suitcase with some things I would need and then I took a shower, got dressed and prepared to eat something because I was dying of hunger. After everything had been finished and I was about to go to sleep I hear someone knocking, I am about to open but not before looking at who it is and opened the door, I found my friend:

"Bulma? What are you doing here at this hour?"  
"Hello there, Mr. Grumpy", tells me as she enters my department.

" I came at this hour is to say that as the weekend approaches and also to remind you again of my birthday and the party I had thrown to celebrate".  
" Your birthday?" I ask a little slowly because truth is I don't remember her birthday nor am I interested in parties.  
"You do remember, do you?  
"Of course, of course!", I added quickly, placing one of my hands behind my head.  
"Goku, you're not going to change... but back to the topic of my birthday, its this Saturday. And you're very welcome to join in."  
" Saturday?"  
" Yes, this Saturday.", she confirmed.  
"I'm very sorry, Bulma but I can't come."

" What? But why?", she asked confused  
"Dad is sending me on a trip to Europe and I wouldn't arrive until Sunday morning."  
"Dammit... and I was going to ask you to bring your cousin.  
" Who Vegeta?"  
"Yes." She sighed dejectedly.  
"Ah well, Vegeta doesn't like that sort of thing, you already know how he is.  
"I thought he will listen to you. I guess I'm having bad luck in this plan, but hey why would you have to go to Europe?"  
"More work load dumped on me." I answered tiredly.  
"Heh, good luck with it ... and at what time is your plane?"  
"8:30 am"  
"I would accompany you to the airport".  
"Thanks, but why you want to join me?"  
" I have a meeting tomorrow at 9:00 and as I have nothing to do till then so I will accompany you to kill time, in addition my house is being renovated and Its very noisy early in the morning. If I want to sleep a little longer than usual, I could not, you already know how things are at home".  
"Ok then see you tomorrow at 8:10."  
"Yup, good night." And with that she finally left for her home.

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

**AN: Nothing much happened herebut more action will happen soon ;) Also, I'll try to make the next chapters longer.**

**And sorry for the delay, too much study load and exams. I'm barely getting any free time and I haven't watch TV for about two months! *cries* Student life is hard!**

**Dan : **Thank you for the kind words. Yes, she is a wonderful writer and I'm a big fan of her works! Too bad she decided to delete her account. L

**Windy50 : **Thanks! I hope you like this chapter. J

**foxsqueen :** Thank you! Words like these make me want to try harder for you guys J

**isha :** Not exactly my plot... but I hope you like it in my rewrite of it :D

**busi :** Yes yes, I know... my English teacher reminds me about it too! xD And yes, you're right. Happy to meet new GxCC fans!

**Baskin :** Thank you and sorry for the delay. But I promise you I'll find time to post more chapters in between my time from avalanche of homeworks and exams.

**Aira ni lights :** Well, I'll be adding some change in it too because sometimes its a bit hard to translate something into another language... I'm not an expert.

And yes, I did fav some of your stories too J And you're again, this was a great story! Originally, it was in Spanish language.

**tevinssj7 :** Glad you like it!

**Joycee :** I'm sorry, I can't do it. I'm only translating this story because I really love it and asked for permission from the original author for it and she helped me too! I just can't go and take up other's stories. Don't want to be blamed for stealing and stuff and besides I don't have much free time either.

**Just a reader1** : Awww, thank you for the kind words and also for pointing out the typos. I corrected them.

**A dbz fan :** Haha Thank you ji! Acha laga sun ke ki mere idea kisi aur ko pasand aya. I really don't know why she deleted but she just told me due to personal reason.


End file.
